Caleidoscopio
by MrRayney
Summary: Chico Bestia no tenía una preferida entre las emociones de Raven, después de todo son solo una parte de la hechicera que ama tanto. Estas son cien historias, relatándonos las interacciones entre Chico Bestia y las emoticlones de Raven.
1. Rabia: Primera Impresion

Bueno chicos y chicas aquí MrRayney con otro reto que me encontré en Deviantart y que decidí aceptar, pero que al igual que "Los lazos que nos unen" decidí cambiar la temática un poco. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Bueno ya existen suficientes fics de 100 temas sobre el BBRae y su relación, quiero experimentar otros rumbos haciendo UA o como el que les presento a continuación.

Estas son las cosas que tienen que tener en cuenta: Como ya dije serán 100 temas de aproximadamente 800 palabras sobre Raven y Chico Bestia, solamente que en este caso cada tema será sobre la interacción entre las emoticlones de Raven con Chico Bestia pues a pesar de que Nevermore es sobreexplotado pues se utiliza más bien para que Raven se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos románticos, decidí que en este caso quiero mostrar cómo sería su convivencia con Chico Bestia.

Y viendo que esta nota ya duro mucho termino aquí y sin más que decir disfruten la historia.

* * *

_**Caleidoscopio**_

_**Primera Impresión**_

—Idiota— Dijo de repente la chica con capa roja.

— ¿Pero que hice ahora?— Pregunto confundido el chico de piel verde.

Chico Bestia había estado viendo estado observando el desolado paisaje en el territorio perteneciente a la Rabia dentro de la mente de Raven, habían pasado quince minutos desde que había llegado y Rabia por muy raro que parezca se había quedado en silencio todo este tiempo, simplemente se había quedado sentada a su lado.

—Esa fue la primera impresión que tuve de ti— Explico Rabia —Que eras un idiota—

Antes de que Chico Bestia pudiera quejarse ante tal declaración, Rabia le dio una mirada de "mejor cállate y no hagas preguntas estúpidas, solo déjame hablar" que de vez en cuando le daba.

—En primer lugar esa estúpida mascara que llevabas ¿Es en serio? ¿Crees que esa estúpida mascara ocultaba tu identidad?— Pregunto ella de forma sarcástica — ¡Por Trigon, eres verde! En serio, eras un estúpido al pensar en algo tan bobo—

—No fue mi idea— Respondió Chico Bestia— Rita dijo que me veía adorable—

—Más bien parecías un idiota, con un plan idiota en un disfraz para idiota— Contesto Rabia— Y seriamente tus chistes eran un asco, eso no quiere decir que eso haya cambiado, siguen siendo pésimos, no podrías contar un chiste aunque tu vida dependiera de eso—

— ¡Hey!— Protesto Chico Bestia — Ha Feliz le hacen gracia—

—A Feliz todo le hace gracia— Contrataco Rabia —Puedes decirle pudin y te saldrá diciendo algo estúpido como "primero dijo pu y luego dijo din" mientras ríe a carcajadas—

— ¿Qué me dices de la primera vez que nos encontramos?— Pregunto Chico Bestia, aunque sin darse cuenta de que Rabia se estremeció un poco.

—Esa vez no cuenta y tú sabes porque— Fue la respuesta de Rabia— Aunque seguías siendo un idiota por entrar a nuestra habitación—

— ¿Adoras llamarme idiota, verdad?— Pregunto Chico Bestia aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Es divertido meterme contigo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer en este lugar— Dijo Rabia soltando una carcajada gutural— Pero…debo decir que ahora no se si eres lo suficientemente valiente o idiota como para estar con nosotras—

—Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen "a veces se hacen locuras por amor"— Fue la única respuesta de Chico Bestia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos, hasta que uno de los dos rompió el silencio.

—Chico Bestia— Llamo Rabia.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Sigues siendo un idiota para mí—

—Lo sé—

Y de nuevo disfrutaron del silencio y la compañía.

* * *

La forma en la que retrate a Rabia en esta historia es debido a las historias del escritor Writer zero, en sus historias el retrato a Rabia no solo como la ira de Raven, si no que alguien que a pesar de ser violenta, malhumorada y con un lenguaje que haría sonrojar a un marinero, se preocupaba por Chico Bestia, yo quise retratarla de una manera similar y parecida pues esa Rabia me agrado mucho ya que no es como comúnmente la retratan pero a mí me pareció la forma en la que realmente podría actuar la emoticlone de capa roja.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí ya que me ayudan a mejorar como escritor y ¿Cual emoticlone quieren ver a continuación?


	2. Timida: Beso

Voy a ser completamente sincero con ustedes, sinceramente no estoy acostumbrado a escribir algo con personajes parecidos a Tímida, tuve problemas a la hora de elegir y ejecutar la situación, pero finalmente lo hice y espero sea de su agrado.

_**Ya saben los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad y bla bla bla… ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto cada vez que comienzo el capítulo? Es aburrido.**_

* * *

_**Caleidoscopio**_

_**Beso**_

Tímida no era exactamente una emoción muy expresiva, ella como la emoción que representa dentro de la psique de Raven siempre tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar en cualquier momento, siempre dudando de sí misma y siempre pensando que todo lo que hacía estaba mal, a diferencia de sus otras hermanas, ella casi nunca salía de su reino, pues su laberinto era la única zona donde se sentía segura.

Eso hasta que llego él.

Chico Bestia se había convertido en una especia de refugio personal para la emoción de capa gris, cuando estaba en sus brazos ella se sentía segura, cuando quería llorar siempre podía contar con él para poder desahogarse porque sabía que él la escucharía, cuando le contaba una broma ella le regalaría una pequeña carcajada, cuando la tomaba de la mano ella sabía que siempre estaría a su lado.

Pero cuando se besaban era algo diferente, porque sus besos se habían convertido en una droga para la temerosa emoción y había una buena razón para esto.

Chico Bestia sabía que ella se sentía sola, él sabía que ella necesitaba sentirse amada, quería demostrarle que ella era importante, que siempre que tuviera problemas podría ir con él, que confiara en él para decirle todo lo que tuviera miedo de decir.

Él quiere decirle que la ama con todo su corazón.

Pero Chico Bestia no es muy bueno con las palabras, no sabe que decirle para hacerle entender todo eso y mucho menos sabe cómo tomara sus palabras.

Y la única forma que encuentra para hacerla entender es darle un beso en los labios.

Es por eso que Tímida ama los besos de Chico Bestia, porque es en esos momentos cuando él no necesita decir alguna palabra para hacerla entender lo que quiere decir.

* * *

Creo que me salió empalagosamente dulce que te da caries…pero sinceramente es lo mejor que se me ocurrió y me siento bien con ello.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado un comentario en esta historia, la siguiente emoción presentada será Feliz esto debido a que quedo empatada con Tímida pero ya estaba planeando el capítulo de esta última por lo que la emoción de capa rosa estará presente en el siguiente capítulo.

Y respondiendo a la pregunta de NataNegra, más bien que a pesar de que Rabia es la más negativa de las emociones de Raven, casi siempre la retratan como el ser más vil del universo, alguien dispuesta a matar a todos incluso a sus amigos y que solo sirve a las órdenes de Trigon. Siento que al personaje de Rabia se le tendría que ver desde otro ángulo, principalmente tras la derrota de Trigon. Esto lo digo por experiencia personal de varios fics que he leído, solo pocos le dan un enfoque diferente a Rabia.

Sin nada más que decir, los veo en la próxima actualización.


	3. Valiente: Caballero

_**Nota de autor al final de capitulo.**_

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me perteneces, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

_**Caleidoscopio**_

_**Caballero**_

Había atravesado incontables peligros, viajando por cielo, mar y tierra, enfrentándose a numerosos ejércitos y vilanos que lo único que querían era detener su travesía, enigmas y acertijos que podrían volver loco a cualquier persona, pero nada ni nadie podría impedir llegar hasta aquella torre, donde mantenían encerrado a su verdadero amor.

Finalmente tras lo que parecieron años y años de viaje llego a su destino, un castillo en ruinas rodeado de lava, un lugar que podría asustar a cualquier aventurero, pero no a este, pues tenía una misión que cumplir y ya había llegado tan lejos.

Mientras más se adentraba más peligros acechaban en cada esquina: trampas, acertijos, monstruos y esqueletos quisieron detener su travesía por la última mazmorra, pero con su fiel espada y su espíritu guerrero fue capaz de atravesar todo eso.

Y finalmente llego ,el ser que mantenía prisionero a su verdadero amor, el enorme monstruo de ojos rojos como la sangre, cuernos puntiagudos que parecían poder atravesar cualquier cosa y cabello blanco como la nieve, gruño con todas sus fuerzas y la batalla final comenzó.

No tenía idea de cuánto había durado aquella batalla, tal vez horas, días, semanas e incluso años, pero cuando su espada había atravesado el corazón del demonio y este comenzó a desintegrarse, sabía que había vencido.

Guardando la espalda en su funda y con una enorme sonrisa, se acercó a la puerta tras la cual se encontraba su verdadero amor…

Solo para encontrar que esta estaba cerrada.

Intento abrirla de nuevo, pero esta al parecer se encontraba trabada, una mueca de frustración se plasmó en su rostro.

— ¡Chico Bestia, abre la puerta en este instante!— Grito Valiente.

— ¡No, me niego a salir!— Grito el mutante desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡No seas un bebe, estas arruinándolo todo!—

—Me importa un pepino, primero me mantienes aquí durante horas y ahora quieres que salga con esto puesto ¡Estás loca!—

—Creo que estas exagerando, Gar— suspiro Valiente ante la reacción de su novio.

— ¡¿Exagerando?! ¡No estoy exagerando!— grito Garfield completamente histérico— Por lo menos a ti, Rabia no te estuvo acosando sexualmente durante horas y sacándote fotos…lo cual no tiene sentido ¿Cómo diablos tienen tecnología aquí en Nevermore?—

—Como si no hubieras disfrutado nuestro tiempo juntos, idiota—comento Rabia apareciendo donde hace unos momentos el monstruo gigante se había desintegrado y con una cámara en mano.

—Tú te callas y te largas, aún no termina mi turno— le grito Valiente a su hermana.

—Como sea, tengo lo que necesitaba— comento con una enorme sonrisa la emoticlone de capa roja mostrándole la cámara a Valiente— Por cierto… serias una chica muy linda y sexy, idiota—

— ¡Déjame en paz, loca pervertida!— respondió Garfield aun atrincherándose detrás de la puerta.

Rabia simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó por la puerta, acompañada de una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía las fotos que le había tomado al titán verde.

—Gar…— dijo Valiente llamando al chico verde, pero este simplemente no respondió— Escucha…si sales, te prometo que nunca más te obligare a vestirte de esa forma—

—…—

—Y prometo que para nuestra próxima aventura utilizare el traje de esa chica de cabello azul de ese juego de computadora que tanto te gusta—

—… ¿Lo prometes?—

—Lo prometo—

Valiente espero unos segundos, la puerta finalmente se abrió y de esta Chico Bestia salió.

El mutante llevaba puesto un vestido de color morado con algunos símbolos posiblemente arcanos en los bordes, un cinturón dorado adornado con joyas, una capa de color negro, unos guantes negros que le llegaban a los codos, un collar de perlas, en la cabeza traía puesta una diadema que al igual que el cinturón estaba adornado con joyas y una larga peluca lacia de color verde que le llegaba casi a la cintura.

—Bueno…Rabia no estaba del todo equivocada, sí que serias un linda chica— comento Valiente con una sonrisa burlona.

—Me siento como un idiota— fue la única respuesta de Chico Bestia que se moría de la vergüenza.

—Ahora mi princesa…— dijo Valiente acercándose seductoramente al mutante— Acabo de salvarte la vida, creo que merezco una recompensa por eso ¿No lo crees?—

—Ehm… ¿Qué tal suena un desayuno a base de tofu?— pregunto Chico Bestia completamente nervioso.

—Tentador…— respondió la Valiente lamiéndose los labios— Pero creo que se me antoja otra cosa—

Y en un rápido movimiento, la emoticlone de capa verde cargo a Chico Bestia estilo nupcial.

—Ahora… ¿Qué tal si pasamos directamente al postre?— Pregunto Valiente con lujuria en su tono de voz, mientras entraba a la habitación donde Chico Bestia estuvo encerrado hace unos momentos.

Mientras que Chico Bestia no estaba seguro si entrar en pánico o excitarse por lo que estaba a punto de hacer con la emoticlone.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Hola chicos, finalmente me decidí a actualizar una de mis viejas historias, lo se…les había prometido un capitulo con Feliz, pero realmente se me vino a la mente esta idea que no podía desperdiciar con Valiente, espero que les haya gustado mucho. Estoy pensando en actualizar todas mis historias, todas las que yo he escrito…así que prepárense para ver actualizaciones de "Confort Esmeralda, "Los lazos que nos unen", etc…

Ahora sobre el vestuario de Chico Bestia, sé que no me salió buena la descripción…tengo que mejorar en eso, pero si quieren saber más o menos cuál es su atuendo, es como el de la princesa Zelda solo que con los colores del uniforme de la Patrulla Condenada y como no describí el atuendo de Valiente, pueden imaginársela con su vestuario o el atuendo de Link.

Creo que eso es todo, no se olviden comentar.


End file.
